Crown of Legend
by yauksiei
Summary: Summary inside. AU. Rated for strong language and possible violence. Some events are true as far as history goes, but some I made up so yeeeeaaaah. Couples: Dark Spiritshipping and Spiritshipping. Please no flames only constructive crit.


**Ok, I just want everyone to know: I MADE UP EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR SOME ACTUAL HISTORY!! I got this idea while watching **_**Angels and Demons**_**, and I thought to myself: hey, why don't I make something up like that? So, I'm going to take a shot at it!**

**Please, NO FLAMES! I'm really sorry if this sounds stupid, but I tried my best! If you have any ideas, please tell me! I could use some help!**

**Couples: Dark Spiritshipping, Spiritshipping**

**Summary: Judai is a treasure hunter, and Haou is a history major with vast knowledge of world history. Johan and his brother Jehu (many people call him that, so I thought it would be easier) are also treasure hunters, but Jehu is more of a history fanatic like Haou. When disaster strikes and the precious crown of Queen Elizabeth I is stolen, an old enemy is roused, and the four must team up to find both the crown and a lost piece of history to stop the threat that may destroy a whole country. Not a well thought out thing, but hey I tried!**

**Now then, I do not own GX, and I most certainly never will :(**

**START THE STORY!!!!**

* * *

"You're _kidding_!"

SLAM!

A man slammed his hand down on his desk. He was fairly tanned, and he looked to be at least 20. (A/N: yes, I'm making them older. For the sake of the story.) He had duo colored hair. The bottom layer was a deep brown, resembling chocolate. The top layer was a light brown, close to light red. His eyes matched the bottom layer in color, and had a spark in them that told people he had a fighting spirit. He wore jeans with black and grey sneakers. His shirt was red and over it a black leather jacket that he had just put on.

He talked on his red cell phone as he exited his messy apartment. He wasn't the neatest person around to put it mildly.

"S-so you're saying that my brother and I get to go and search for it?!" he exclaimed. "W-well, yes! I'm going to see him right now! He's a history professor…yeah, I'll call you back when I get there...ok…yeah…thanks, bye." He hung up, and ran out to get a cab.

* * *

"What do you mean I _failed_?!" the girl shrieked.

"Can't you understand when I'm talking to you? When I say you fail, I mean you FAILED! F!" the teacher retorted, shoving the report in her face. It had a huge F on it.

"But why?!"

"Why? Your history accounts are all wrong! It was England that prevailed over Spain! Elizabeth WON! Mary was beheaded! SPAIN LOST!" the teacher said, "If you were actually paying attention in class you would know that!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" the girl stormed out.

The professor rolled his eyes, "Go suck a cock slut."

Lucky for him, the girl had already closed the door.

The teacher looked like the man on the cell phone, only he had golden amber eyes. He had a scowl on his face as he massaged his temples, sitting down on his desk. He wore a business suit, his tie was dark red and his coat and pants were black as well as his shoes. His under shirt was white buttoned.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the man on his cell came in,

"Hey Haou! Guess what?!"

Haou groaned, "What the hell do you want Judai?"

"Whoa, what's been shoved up your ass the wrong way?" Judai asked. Haou just glared at him, and he laughed nervously, "Ok, ok. Well, anyway, the crown of Queen Elizabeth I has been stolen! And the people there want _us _to investigate it and try to find it!"

Haou sighed tiredly, "Really? Now?"

"What?! You mean you're not excited by this?! Even _you _would be! Come on Haou! It's _the _crown!" Judai slammed his hands on his brother's desk, "I know you aren't the excited type, but really!"

Haou sighed again, "Fine, fine. When are we leaving?"

"Now! Come on, come on, get your stuff!" Judai dragged Haou out of the university and to his brother's house where he forced him to pack up his stuff very quickly.

Now, when he was in the best moods, Haou could be fairly tolerant and patient. But of course, this rarely occurred. And Judai was _not _helping his irritation. Haou Yuki had a nasty temper. And he was _not _afraid to use it.

"JUDAI, SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted. Judai cowered,

"W-well I just want to hurry up--"

"I AM HURRYING! SO SHUT UP AND I'LL PACK! GOD!"

Haou went back to his stuff, and Judai thought with a sigh of relief,

_At least I got away with just a yell._

Haou's temper could be quite violent. One time, when they were 17, Haou was driving the car, and Judai was running away from it because he had pissed him off, and Haou was trying to run him over. If their parents hadn't come home when they did…

Judai shuddered.

Finally, when Haou was done packing, he followed Judai out to his car, where Judai loaded his own luggage into the trunk. Haou drove them to the airport.

"England here we come!" Judai bounced up and down as they boarded the plane that the people in England scheduled for them.

Haou smacked his little brother on the forehead, "God Judai, at least have _some _dignity."

"You're so mean!" Judai whined, rubbing his head.

"Do I _look _like I care about what you say?" Haou asked. Judai rolled his eyes and they sat down, Judai getting the window seat.

Next stop: England.

* * *

**A little bit of introductory chapter. I hope you all like it so far! Review please!! ^_^**


End file.
